A Miraculous Switcheroo
by MiraculousBraniac
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Summary inside. Hope you like it. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Summary

Marinette is raised by Gabriel Agreste while Adrien is brought up by the Dupain-Chengs. But the past is not what it seems... Join Ladybug and Cat Noir as they battle an old nemesis. Can they handle the pressure, be Paris' saviors and emerge victorious? Read on to find out.

* * *

_**This is my first fan fiction. Sorry the first chapter is really short . Hope you guys like it! Feel free to give me reviews and criticism for further chapters.**_

_**BUG OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is the first chapter. Hope y'all like it! Ps: this is now edited.**_

* * *

_**PART ONE OF CHAPTER ONE**_

It was a bright and sunny morning. Marinette Agreste woke up to scattered sunlight falling across her room. And the sound of her alarm, at six o'clock. Grumpily, she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. She was very excited today, as today was the day she was going to sneak off to school, Francois Dupont High School. She had only told this plan to her one and only best friend, Chloe, who smiled, nodded and gave her some words of '_encouragement_'.

She dressed up in her favourite everyday attire - a dark grey blazer with rolled up sleeves lined in white with pink polka dots and black trimming, underneath which lied a white t-shirt with a pink and black flower design. To complement her blazer and shirt, she put on some pink jeans, pink ballet flats, and slung her favourite light pink purse across her right shoulder. The bluenette also styled her dark hair into its usual pigtails. Marinette was ready and grabbed her pink backpack, ate a hurried breakfast, and bounded out the door of the Agreste Manor.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She did _not_ jump over a few potholes and most definitely did _not _trip over a few loose pebbles and rocks. Right outside the doors of her school, her happy thoughts were shattered by Nathalie's stern voice.

"Marinette! You know what your father wants for you, right?" Marinette looked disheartened and unwillingly complied. Just as she was about to walk back to her car, she saw an old man, lying on the sidewalk, reaching out for his walking stick. She bounded over to him, and with a kind smile, helped to his feet and handed him his stick. She vaguely heard him mumble a thank you in return, for Nathalie looked at her with a disapproving glare.

She was about to climb into the car, but seeing a handsome young boy walking into school, she sent a small shy wave and bright smile his way, shaking off the feeling of deja vu.

She got in the car and gazed longingly at the wonderful school she had to leave behind, hoping to come back there once again.

* * *

_**PART TWO OF CHAPTER ONE**_

Adrien Dupain-Cheng lazily woke up from his bed, after his alarm going off for almost 20 minutes. He sleepily trudged down to the living room after freshening up, to eat his breakfast. While he was eating his breakfast, he also managed to frost a few cupcakes effortlessly.

Sabine Cheng, his mother, looked at him wondering why he wore that dejected expression on his face. "Ugh! Mom! I can bet you my next upcoming photoshoot that Chloe will be in my class this year as well. This is literally the fourth year I have to endure her torment." Tom walked in at that moment and gave him a hearty chuckle and said, "Adrien, my punster, promise me that you will never let Chloe ever get to you. And face each situation with a pun on your face." "Thanks Papa!" "Tom!"

He then glanced towards the clock and instantly his eyes widened. He rushed out of the door, but not before hugging his parents goodbye. He grabs the cupcakes for his classmates and dashes out the door.

While crossing a busy street, he saw an old man, dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt and wearing khakis was leisurely crossing the road. Just before the car could hit him, Adrien grabbed the man and pulled him out of harm's way. The old man smiled gratefully and reached out for a cupcake from the box. (Miraculously, somehow Adrien managed to hold on to the box, only the top of it flying to the other side of the street.) The man thanked Adrien for his help, and the yummy cupcakes, and unnoticingly slipped a box in his bag.

Adrien was more than happy to help, but then realized that he was late to school. Muttering something's under his breath he made it to the school doors, only to witness a dejected looking girl, sulkily climbing back into her car. But before that she gave him a small wave and that sweet smile that made Adrien's heart flutter.

Even though he had a feeling of deja vu, he sighed wistfully, he walked into school, focusing to get to his class on time.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Please check out my previous chapter as I have updated it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

When Marinette got home, she ran up to her room and began to write her tales of the sorrowful morning in her diary. That was the one thing Marinette protected the most in the world, it was her diary. She wrote down whatever was in heart, she poured out her soul onto its pages.

She would write about her father's strange behaviour, her new design ideas, and about her imaginary friend, _Tikki_. She described Tikki as a kind and charismatic person, who understood her, and helped get through her sad and sorrowful life.

Just as she was about to lock her diary, she heard a two knocks on the door. "Come in, Nathalie." She said with a sigh.

"Good morning, Marinette. I see that you had woken up early today." The steady monotone of Nathalie's voice never fading. "I am here to inform of you schedule. You classes will begin at 8:00 am as usual. Your karate classes will be held from 2 in the afternoon. Then you have an impromptu photoshoot, hence your piano and Chinese classes will be cancelled. But they will be compensated for later in this week."

Marinette merely responded with a nod when Nathalie spoke up again, "Oh! And I believe your father wanted to have a word with _you_, Marinette."

Marinette visibly shook, but steadied herself and said, "Thanks Nathalie. I'll be there before you can say **'draw**n to art.' " Nathalie walked out with an eye roll, leaving Marinette smirking. Marinette took her own sweet time of five minutes.

Why five minutes you ask? Well, five minutes was the minimum time she needed to stress over and calm her frantic nerves before meeting her father. It was true that she hadn't seen him since he told her that her mother was missing. At least she had a chance to hug him and cry, not failing to notice the tears that streamed from _**his**_ eyes as well.

A few deep breaths, and a pep talk later, she walked out her room and stopped outside her father's office. She rapped on the door with her knuckles. "Come in, Marinette." Came the sharp reply. She opened the door tentatively and stepped in.

She walked in the atelier and stood in front of Gabriel, before taking a seat. She was afraid of her father as she had disobeyed him by going to school. So she promptly began her ramble - "I am very sorry to have disobeyed you father. I just wanted to go to school and make new friends as it feels so lonely here at home. I would still have continued my karate, piano, Chinese, and photoshoots. But now I realize my mistake and I am willing to accept whatever punishment you give me, Father. I hope you can forgive me and -" She was cut off by Gabriel with a wave of his hand.

"Marinette," he began, "I am very dissapointed in you. You disobeyed me not once but twice, for the same reason, mind you. You will be pun-ished indeed, Marinette. You will not be allowed to go to school," Marinette visibly shrunk in her seat. "But not without your bodyguard." Finished Gabriel smirking.

"Oh! Thank you so much Father. I promise to do my best in all I do. I will not let you down." Was the prompt reply. She was then shown out the door, but not before giving a sweet smile to her father. And he did _definitely not _smile back at her.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Marinette. She was running on auto-mode. She was really exhausted at the end of the day and clamboured into bed at 10:00. All her thoughts drifting to her new school tomorrow. She was sure that this would change her life. Little did she know, that change would come indeed, in more ways than one.

* * *

_**I deeply apawlogize for a late update. I had my exams, hence could not post. Also lack of inspiration. I also guess I must tell you guys something. I did not get time away from the eyes of my parents, as they don't know I write fanfiction. So, it's even more difficult fur me. Purrlease bear with me. Thanks again for your support. Also, thanks to my friend JBlaser for helping me with ideas and lack of inspiration. I will update within about two weeks or so. **_

_**BUG OUT!**_


End file.
